(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel feeding device for vehicles mounted in a vehicle.
(2) Description of Related Art
A fuel feeding device for vehicles is a device that forms part of a fuel supply passage from a fuel inlet to a fuel tank, and generally includes an inlet filler pipe and a fixing member. FIG. 16 is a schematic representation in a perspective view of one example of a conventional fuel feeding device for vehicles, and FIG. 17 is a cross-sectional view of the conventional fuel feeding device for vehicles shown in FIG. 16 cut along a plane orthogonal to an axial direction L.
As shown in FIG. 16, the conventional fuel feeding device for vehicles includes a resin-made inlet filler pipe 1 and a metal fixing member 4. One end of the inlet filler pipe 1, or the upstream end, is attached to the fuel inlet of the vehicle (not shown), while the other end, or the downstream end, is attached to the fuel tank (not shown). Thus, the inlet filler pipe 1 forms part of a fuel supply passage. The fixing member 4 is a component for securely attaching the inlet filler pipe 1 to the vehicle body 100. In the conventional fuel feeding device for vehicles, as shown in FIG. 16 and FIG. 17, the resin-made inlet filler pipe 1 is gripped by the metal fixing member 4, and this fixing member 4 is secured to the vehicle body 100 by fastening with bolts or the like. That is, in a commonly known conventional fuel feeding device for vehicles, the inlet filler pipe 1 is secured to the vehicle body 100 via the fixing member 4. However, the resin material of the inlet filler pipe 1 and the metal material of the fixing member 4 have largely different linear expansion coefficients. Generally, resin has a higher linear expansion coefficient than metal. Since a vehicle is exposed to the outside environment, the fuel feeding device for vehicles that is mounted in the vehicle is greatly affected by temperature. In winter times, for example, the resin-made inlet filler pipe 1 undergoes a relatively large contraction, while the metal fixing member 4 does not, because of which there is a possibility that a gap may be created between the inlet filler pipe 1 and the fixing member 4. If there is a gap between the inlet filler pipe 1 and the fixing member 4, the inlet filler pipe 1 may no longer be kept stably on the fixing member 4. Even if the fixing member 4 is firmly attached to the vehicle body 100, then, the inlet filler pipe 1 on the vehicle body 100 may become loose and rattle.
JP 2011-133003 A discloses a pipe holder for securely attaching an inlet filler pipe to a vehicle body. This pipe holder is formed of two components, a holder body and an attachment bracket. The holder body is made of resin, while the attachment bracket is made of metal. The attachment bracket engages with the holder body and secures the holder body to the vehicle body. The holder body undergoes elastic deformation when engaged with the attachment bracket and grips the inlet filler pipe.
With the pipe holder of JP 2011-133003 A, as the elastically deformed holder body grips the inlet filler pipe, the holder body can stably secure the inlet filler pipe. Even so, there still remains the problem that a gap may be formed between the holder body and the attachment bracket due to a change in temperature. It is therefore still difficult to keep the holder body stably and securely on the attachment bracket, and a fuel feeding device for vehicles with an inlet filler pipe that can stably be fixed on a vehicle body is desired to be developed.